


This Seduction

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 4-3-01</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 4-3-01

Jack leaned against the bedroom doorway and surveyed the crowd in front of him. Men of varying shapes and sizes filled the room, some of them cute, all of them drunk.

Water, water everywhere and not a drop to drink? Pacey lifted his beer and settled back against the wall next to Jack. 

What? 

Oh, I can see it in your eyes. All these fine young men, ripe for the picking and not a damn one of em has a dick between his legs. 

Im sure Jen would disagree with your assessment of her husband to be. 

Well, Pacey drawled the word, giving Jack an impish grin. Im sure she would, but Jens not here. And lets face it Jack, youve scoped out the package of every guy here. 

No. I managed to not even glance in the direction of Pauls older brother. Not that anyone could see his package under the layer of slime he seems to be coated in. 

True. The man makes a lounge singer look like quality goods. Pacey sighed. So, youve managed to check everyone out and not a single one lives up to the McPhee standards? 

There are a few, Jack admitted, taking a drink from his glass. But lets face it. Pauls friends are so straight, theyd probably freak out if they knew I was gay. 

And thats not a stereotypical judgement at all, Paceys eyebrows gracefully echoed his sarcasm. Honestly, Jack. How would you know? Have you even managed to say anything to anyone? 

I asked the bartender for a rum and coke. 

Well theres your problem, Pacey grinned and looked away, knowing he couldnt meet Jacks eyes and keep a straight face. You should have given him the once over and asked him for a rum and cock. 

Jack smiled and shook his head. If Im the gay one, how come you know all the good pickup lines? 

I did my stint as a bartender. That one came from what I thought was sweet, innocent young lady who proved to be anything but when I got her into bed. 

Jack sighed. Somehow I doubt that the very nice, very straight bartender would appreciate my ever-so subtle advances. He tapped the back of his head against the bedroom door. And as Im in no way through drinking tonight, I dont want to cut off my only avenue of relief. 

How do you know hes straight? And dont pull that gaydar shit with me. Pacey pointed a finger at Jack. Youve got gaydar like Dawson has sex appeal. 

Jack laughed. He was talking about nailing his girlfriend last night with one of the other guys. Real charmer. I believe he said that afterwards he could have poured her into a jar, since she had melted into a pile of orgasmic goo. 

Ah. A romantic. Pacey held up his now empty beer. Since were not through drinking, you want another? 

Yeah. Jack handed him his glass. And, he closed his eyes as the inevitable music started and a woman dressed in an outfit composed entirely out of balloons burst into the room, make it a double. 

~**~

I am not drunk, Jack informed Pacey as he lifted his glass once more in salute. If I were drunk, Id be looking over at that...woman and find myself thinking damn, Jack. That is one lovely lady. However, Im not doing that. 

Are you looking at Paul and thinking hes a fine looking man? Pacey blinked rapidly as they both looked at Jens fiancé, the man in question and cracked up. 

No. I mean, I applaud Jen for finding a guy who loves her and treats her like she deserves, Jack stated with a nod. But could she have found someone a little more...a little less... 

Exactly. Although, you have to admit hes a step up from that Henry kid in high school. 

Hell yeah. Jack tossed back the rest of his drink. What about you? Hows that stripper looking to the well trained lady-lovin eyes of Pacey Witter? 

Old and wrinkly. Pacey laughed. And her tits are bigger than my head. Not, mind you, that thats a bad thing, but I have this innate fear of suffocation. 

We so need to get out of here. I think, although I cant be sure, Jack fumbled for the glass hed set on the counter next to him, frowning when he realized it was empty. But I think that theyre discussing the tax options available to her in her line of work. And, I believe I heard someone mention that, if she branches into giving them all blow jobs, she could increase the nights tips tenfold. 

Music started up again and the stripper started to gyrate, the outfit shed worn under the balloons not leaving much to the imagination. Pacey grabbed a bottle of liquor from behind the bar and nodded in the direction of the bedroom. "I dont think Ill be keeping this liquor down if I see her take anything more off, especially if she does it with that pin she was using earlier. So Im going to hide. Care to join me? 

Jack didnt respond other than to follow Pacey through the room to the bedroom door. They slipped into the dark room and staggered to the bed, pushing expensive coats to the floor to clear some space. Is that bottle open yet? 

Pacey broke the seal and took a long drink before passing the bottle to Jack. You know, back in high school, I wouldnt have pegged Lindley as the first one to tie the knot. 

Who then? 

Hell, I dont know. Joey and Dawson? Andies too career minded, although I can see her squeezing out a few puppies when the time is right. 

You are aware that thats my sister youre disparaging, right? 

Not dis... Disparaging, Pacey informed him as he took the bottle back. I just see Andie as the all-around type gal. Mom, career woman, perfect wife. 

Jack watched as Pacey lifted the bottle to his lips, watched his tongue lick the rim before he tilted it. And as soon as shes got it, shell go round the bend. 

Pacey lowered the bottle, licking the rim once more unconsciously. Most likely. 

See, I would have suspected you, Jack said quietly. Of course, thats because it was easiest to imagine you knocking some girl up and getting stuck being a teen-age father. 

Oh, now whos disparaging? Pacey sniffed. Malign my character a bit, why dont you? 

Jack patted his knee. Sorry. 

Besides, I think its more than clear from my history of relationships that Im the least likely person to get married. 

Uh... 

Present company excluded, of course. He sighed. I just dont understand how a nice guy like me cant manage to find a girl wholl last longer than a one-night stand. 

Jack slipped his arm around him and patted his shoulder drunkenly while reaching for the bottle with his free hand. At least you have one night stands. The last one night stand I had was with Jason. 

Jason the guy you lived with for six months? 

Yup. The last night he was in town, he stopped by, threw me down and fucked me. Jacks voice was as bitter as his laughter. And then he told me he was dating a woman. And that he was in love with her. 

Kind of contrary, Pacey bent his head as Jacks hand moved to his neck, rubbing the tension from it. I mean, how do you justify gettin some pussy when youve got your dick in another mans ass? 

You are the most romantic guy, Jack laughed. He took a drink and shrugged. Anyway, that was three months ago. 

And are the lovebirds still together? 

Who cares? Jack handed Pacey the bottle and sighed. What about you? How long? 

Two weeks. But that was... he shrugged. Nothing worth bragging about. 

Right. Two weeks ago you probably took some nubile, college girl home and fucked her senseless. Jack raised an eyebrow and dared Pacey to deny it. Because Ive seen you in action. No woman can resist the gorgeous Pacey Witter. 

Right. Im gorgeous. Pacey snorted his disbelief. And that would be why I always get the girl. Except for all those times when I dont. He gave Jack an open smile. Besides, do you know how many hearts you break when the ladies find out that youre checking out the same merchandise they are? Ive heard many a young vixen rue the day Jack McPhee wrote that damn poem. 

Yeah, I just wish there were an equal amount of young men celebrating the day I wrote it. He shrugged and took another hit off the bottle. If Im so damn sexy, why isnt there a single man in the entire state that wants to fuck me? 

Hell, Pacey reached for the bottle and lifted it, his hand wrapped around Jacks. Id fuck you. 

Jack leaned in, his shoulder pressed against Paceys. With the careful deliberation of a very drunk man, he ran his tongue up Paceys neck until he reached his earlobe, sucking lightly. Pacey turned his head and stared into Jacks eyes, his own eyebrows raised. Taking a huge swig from the bottle, Pacey swallowed hard and leaned into Jack, finding his lips. 

The kiss was firm and assured, innocent until Paceys tongue slipped out and painted Jacks lips with the taste of bourbon, parting them even further than the surprise had. His hand curved around Jacks neck and held him in place, guiding the kiss to a soft conclusion. 

Jack pulled back in shock, his eyes wide, his cock hard. What are you doing? 

Pacey shrugged, a slow, sexy grin sliding over his face. I cant be sure, he whispered. since Im very drunk. But I think Im seducing you. 

Youre straight, Pacey. 

Yeah. He nodded. Thats the rumor. He pushed at Jacks shoulder, guiding him down onto the bed. Once he was flat on the mattress, he straddled Jacks thighs and stared down at him. Is that gonna be a problem for you? Before Jack could respond, Pacey had unzipped his jeans, easing Jacks erection from beneath his boxers. He looked at the smooth flesh as he stroked it, smiling as Jack groaned softly. I guess not. 

Pacey 

Yeah. He nodded again and continued moving his hand. Shut up, Jack. 

I just 

Pacey moved further down Jacks body, his hand still moving. Before Jack could protest further, Pacey bent his head and wrapped his lips around the head of Jacks cock, pulling the length of it into his mouth, back toward his throat. 

Jesus. Jack hissed through clenched teeth. His hands balled into fists as Paceys mouth kept moving, increasing the pressure and the speed as he settled onto Jacks body, his chest hard against Jacks legs, one hand caressing Jacks ass through his jeans, the other holding the base of his erection, his thumb brushing Jacks balls with every stroke. 

Christ, Paceyshit. Jack could barely breathe around the hot lust suffusing his body. His hands moved down into Paceys hair, sinking through the dark strands as Paceys head kept moving, sucking and licking and surrounding him like a liquid vice. Ohfuuuuuck. 

Pacey pulled his head back, releasing Jacks cock slowly, almost completely before bringing just the tip of it back into his mouth and sucking hard. Jacks hands tightened and he bucked up into Paceys mouth, using all his willpower to keep himself from coming. 

Jack lay there panting heavily as Pacey slid off of him, stopping when he reached the end of the bed. Running his hand over his mouth, Pacey glanced at Jack, blinking rapidly. You didnt 

No. Jack forced himself into a sitting position and looked at Pacey. I didnt. 

Oh. Well, okay then. Pacey started to stand, stopping when Jack grabbed his hand. He looked down at him, unable to take his eyes off of Jacks cock, still hard and swollen. Why not? 

Jack stood up as well, using his free hand to push his jeans to the floor. He tugged his boxers back over his cock and then looked at Pacey for a long minute. Im not eighteen anymore, Pace. 

Jack pulled Pacey toward him, their bodies colliding in slow motion. Paceys back pressed against Jacks chest, Jacks cock hard against Paceys ass. Jack reached around and ran his hand over Paceys erection, slowly urging him to walk forward. 

A few steps and Pacey was facing the wall of the hotel room, his hands flat against the patterned wallpaper. Jacks hand moved up enough to unfasten Paceys jeans then he tugged them down, pulling Paceys boxers with them. As he guided them to the floor, Jack sank down onto his knees behind Pacey, his hands cool against Paceys warm thighs. 

Pacey shivered slightly as he leaned into the wall, his cheek pressed against the tiny, pale, brown and green leaves intertwined on the wallpaper. Jacks hands didnt move for a long moment, simply resting on his thighs, the rough hairs scraping his palm. Then, with almost careless abandon, his hands moved higher. 

Jack nuzzled Paceys inner thigh as his hands moved up to the firm flesh of his ass, massaging and kneading it. Pacey shifted, forcing his legs farther apart, spread-eagled against the wall. Jacks hands kept moving over him, touching him, sending illicit thrills up his spine. He was drunk. He was horny. He was beyond caring. He washe broke off his thoughts as Jack moved his head, his hot mouth engulfing Paceys balls in one warm motion. 

Fuck, Pacey moaned, letting his head rest on the wall. Air hissed through his teeth as Jacks tongue attacked him, sucking and licking, tugging lightly at the swollen sac. Paceys hips bucked forward, Jack reached between the spread legs and found Paceys cock, his hand pumping the thick shaft with long, even strokes. 

Pacey shuddered as suddenly, Jacks hand was gone, his mouth was gone, leaving him, like a bucket of ice water in a warm bed. He forced his eyes open, ready to turn, to ask, when there was a soft, insistent pressure willing him back to the wall. 

Jack looked up, watching Paceys body as he slowly pressed his finger to the tight muscle. The air in the room was thick and hot, but his finger seemed cold, coated with saliva as it entered, piercing Paceys flesh. Every muscle in Paceys body was tight, taut, aching for relaxation as Jack knelt behind him. Jacks finger seemed to move achingly slow but far too fast, pushing forward with inherent deliberation. 

Both men sighed as Jack stopped, his finger buried inside Pacey. Running his hand over the front of Paceys thigh, Jack shook his head at the corded muscle then leaned forward and scraped his teeth over the curve of Paceys ass. 

The deep throaty chuckle seemed to send the electric air out of the room and replace it with the easy drunkenness that had surrounded them on the bed. Feeling Pacey relax under his hand, Jack slowly let his other start moving, each thrust slow and measured. 

Pressure seemed to build inside Pacey, ebbing and flowing with each thrust, never satisfying or building to a point he could sense just out of his reach. Without thinking, he began moving, his hips matching Jacks rhythm, his mind giving his body control, his responses purely instinctual. 

Jacks free hand slid up Paceys thigh and around to his back, centering in the hollow of the broad expanse and pushing him toward the wall a bit more. Pacey moaned as his cock slid against the smooth surface, then moaned again, deeper, as Jack carefully slid a second finger beside the first. 

His breath hitched in his chest, Jack stared at the tanned skin of Paceys thigh, letting the sound of Paceys excitement wash over him. He was gasping for air, his cock riding the slick surface of the wall, leaving trails of sticky semen with every stroke of Jacks hand. 

Jesus, Jack Pacey gasped as Jacks hand continued moving, pressing harder, further. Ohoh shit. He sputtered brokenly as he collapsed forward onto the wall, the hot spray of his come staining the pale wallpaper. His body shivered and he clung tenuously to the wall. 

Jack pulled away slowly, sending another round of spasms through Paceys body as he disengaged his fingers. He got to his feet and took Paceys hand, turning him around. The blue eyes were wild, still drunk, slightly embarrassed. Jack leaned forward and kissed him, his tongue just dancing over Paceys parted lips, his hand guiding Paceys to his cock. 

Paceys fingers wrapped around the thick shaft, stroking it as he stepped closer, trapping it between them. Jack let his tongue trail from Paceys lips to the hollow beneath his ear. Im going to fuck you, Pacey. 

Pacey whimpered, nodding. Jack guided Pacey to the bed, their bodies pressed together, their cocks  one hard, one spent  rubbing, touching, teasing. The backs of Paceys knees touched the mattress and he pulled back from Jack before sitting down, kicking off his pants and shoes. Jack watched him - his eyes narrowed, his gaze hot. 

Jack pushed his boxers, tight around his lower hips, down further, freeing his cock completely. Pacey watched in rapt attention, still aching for more. Jack picked up his suit jacket and fished his wallet from the pocket, removing a condom. He slipped it on his cock, hissing at the contact, his body craving more, craving Pacey. 

Pacey lay back on the bed, his eyes closed, as Jack straddled him. The cool latex of the condom rested on Paceys cock as Jack ran his hand lightly over the dark trail of hair that decorated Paceys lower stomach. The thick, sticky remnants of Paceys ejaculation warming his hand, Jack stroked his cock, coating the condom. With one easy motion, he was on his knees beside Pacey. 

Opening his eyes slowly, Pacey looked at Jack for a second before rolling onto his stomach. He hadnt felt this submissive in a long time, but as his own cock, beginning to harden in the stench of excitement, rasped against the rough bedspread, he didnt care. 

Jack carefully positioned himself, the tip of his cock brushing against Paceys ass. His hands held the firm skin, parting it as he pushed forward. Both men uttered primal sounds, unidentifiable with words, only with the harsh emotion of pleasure. Paceys knees trembled; threatening to give way as Jack pulled back then plunged forward, impaling him with one smooth stroke. 

Paceys ass was tight around him, muscles constricting in the sudden rush of pain, squeezing Jack like a vice. Jack struggled with control, his body wanting to give way to the powerful surge he could feel building, wanting to explode with wild abandon deep inside Pacey, pushing into him with force and finesse. Pacey was panting, his breath gathering beside him on the bedspread before echoing out into the rest of the room. 

Pacey, Jack breathed with every stroke, his cock like a staccato drum, beating the word between them, giving it rhythm and harmony. He could feel his body tightening, feel the edge coming. He closed his eyes, seeing Paceys stormy blue eyes as the beginning of this seduction, deep with lust and friendship. He was ripped back into the present as Pacey thrust back against him, skin against skin, hard and fast now. On his knees, deep inside him, both grunting with soft air, exhaling syllables of hunger. 

God, Pacey felt Jack push the word out of him, force it from him. His cock was hardening, riding roughshod on the bed as Jack froze for a inestimable second, tight and hard as wire, before spitting out a final groan and sending a hot rush of come pounding inside Pacey. 

They both collapsed on the bed, a hot, sticky mess. Jack rolled off of him and stared up at the ceiling as Pacey slowly turned over onto his back. They lay there, neither speaking, searching for air, for breath, for words. 

You think anyones missed us? 

Pacey grabbed the bottle theyd abandoned from the side of the bed and sat up to drink. He winced slightly as his body shifted, surprised he didnt hurt more. I doubt it. From the sounds of it, theyre all having a damn good time with the stripper still. 

The sounds from outside seemed to reach Jack then as he sat up as well and took the bottle back from Pacey. You think theyd notice if we showered? 

Sweaty and sticky, Pacey looked around the room. The showers separate from the bathroom. I think we could get away with it. 

Jack laughed. Were worried about getting caught in the shower, but seconds ago we were fucking on the bed. 

Pacey shrugged, stood up and grabbed his clothes before taking the bottle and downing another shot. The bed was impulse. He smiled at Jack, his eyes still hot. The shower is premeditated. He walked toward the other room, his body moving like he knew Jack was watching. He stopped. He knew Jack was watching. Looking back over his shoulder, he smiled at his friend. You coming?


End file.
